


Lonely Nights

by notADWarrick



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assami sneaks into Korra's room at the air temple on a hunch that Korra is having trouble sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

Korra tossed and turned on her mattress in the air temple, doing her best to shut out the thoughts of past failures, squeezing her eyes shut, and turning over, as if it would help her sleep.

  
“Why did the have to make these so uncomfortable? It is a temple after all.” she mumbled into the early morning darkness, not expecting a reply.

 

“Shh” she heard from the corner with floorboard creak. Korra jumped up, straight into fighting stance.

 

“Korra. Its okay. I just couldn’t sleep again”.

 

“Assami” she sighed with relief.

 

“Me either”. Korra sat back on the bed, letting her body, clad only in underwear, flop onto the scratchy sheets. She threw the covers back and slipped underneath. Korra gazed at Assami as she walked over to the other side, slipping her pants off in the process.

 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” asked Korra cautiously as Assami snuggled in next to her.

 

“You” replied Assami simply. Korra rolled over, face to face with Assami, and slowly brought their foreheads together.

 

“You worry too much” Korra whispered, skimming her hand along the curve of Assami’s soft torso. Korra could feel the quiver in Assami’s body when she brushed her hipbone through the shirt.

 

“Korra, I... I need you”

 

“ of course you do” replied Korra

 

“I’ve never needed anyone this much in my life” said Assami

 

“Don’t be afraid” said Korra.

 

“I feel the same way”. Assami peppered a light kiss on her bicep, interlacing their fingers slowly.

 

“Stay with me tonight” whispered Korra.

 

“The nightmares keep coming back”.

 

“You know I will” Assami replied, her lips skimming Korra’s ear. Korra brought her mouth to Assami’s, kissing her slowly, letting their lips meld, running her hands through Assami’s long dark hair. Slowly Korra drew away, and looked into Assami’s eyes.

 

“Show me how much you need me” her hands crept Assami’s stomach, wandering lower, underneath Assami’s underwear. Slowly she let her fingers circle around the wetness between her legs, pulsing. A quiet moan escaped Assami.

 

“Shh” laughed Korra quietly, kissing Assami’s cheek. Quickly Korra slid her finger in, wandering, looking for the spot she new was there, the one she knew that made Assami go crazy. Assami bit down on her lip, suppressing another moan of pleasure. Korra withdrew her hand, and Assami looked at her questioningly. With the utmost care, Korra took off Assami’s shirt, kissing her as the collar came over her head. Assami unclasped her bra, slipping the straps off as Korra began to plant kisses on her chest, stopping to tease Assami’s nipples with her tongue. Assami could feel the heat building up inside her.

“Korra” she whispered again, pleadingly, as Korra finally started to press her lips on the inside of Assami’s thigh. Korra’s tongue reached slowly, flicking inside Assami like a snake, her teeth skimming the edges, as her hands drifted upward, teasing up Assami’s stomach. Slowly Korra circled her tongue, and as she withdrew slightly, sucking Assami’s clit. Assami’s hips bucked unwillingly, her mouth opening silently. Quickly Korra established a rthym, using, her fingers intermittently, going for the places her tongue could not reach. Before long the small room was filled with Assami's noises. Korra relished in hearing her. With one last pulse of her fingers, Korra could feel Assami contract around her, orgasming.

 

 “I need you.” Assami hissed, as her body relaxed, the last shivers reaching her toes.

 

“And I need you” replied Korra she came up and kissed Assami on the lips.


End file.
